Now What Do I Do? A Poccahuntas Genderbend:part 1
by uphill37747
Summary: You are a girl who is a English settler, and you just have arrived in the new world. You were just warned to stay close but you're a free spirit and you want to fly. But now you are in the hands of a foreign man who now says you are his!A Pocahontas genderbend fanfiction. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

What happened? I don't remember. I was just with my father and group, we just got off the ship to this new world.

"Now daughter" my father said to me in a warning tone," be careful. There are many savages in this place. Don't wander off." I then nodded towards him distracted by the scene laid out before me. The tallest trees I have ever seen, so green and lush. I see a deer hiding behind one of those trees, I look behind me to make sure my Father's back is turned and I flip off my restricting shoes to feel the cold ground beneath me and I run towards the deer. I slow down once I reach the tree line, so I don't scare the deer away. My dress's hem is now dark with mud, but I don't care. I am now so close to the deer, I then sit on the ground, pull out my note book and start to sketch. I have forgotten how much time has passed but I am almost done sketching and I hear a branch behind me*SNAP*. The deer scampers away and I suddenly turn my head around to see a man. He isn't like any other man I have ever seen in England. He is tall, dark colored, he is so handsome and muscular looking. I can't look away from his stare, I blush and turn away realizing he is also half naked. He then slowly, on his hands and knees, moves towards me. I am still sitting on the ground, as he starts to reach his hand towards me, he looks curious and confused on why he is doing this but now I can only look in his eyes searching for something but I have already found it and my hearts starts to race on its own. Questions are coming at me from all different directions but they all freeze as his hand cups my face so gently. I then close my eyes feeling his warmth. I open my eyes then I suddenly realize it's dark outside! I quickly stand to my feet, he jumps at the impulsive movement. I take a look at him before I leave thinking that this is the last time I will see him. Then I turn in the direction I thought I came and began to run that way… then what happened? Oh yea, I fell! Oh no, now that I have remembered I have time to look around the room I am currently in. It's a round room and there is a whole in the top of the room, the walls are very strange too, they are made out of an animal's skin! Whoever lives here must be real savages, how scary, I think, but I suppose it is a different culture and all. I slowly get up off the bed they set up for me.

"OCH! My head!" Oops that just came out of my mouth, great. Then he runs in, with a terrified and worried face. My heart skips out of my chest, as he runs towards me being so careful as he touches my head and looks at me with a "are you ok?" kind of look. I nod and smile; he sighs and smiles back me. I feel like my heart might not survive if I hang around too much longer.

"Th-ank… Yo-u" I try to be as clear as possible to him, pronouncing each syllable. Then out of nowhere he starts to laugh at me, I turn bright red and he stops when he sees the face I am making, and clears his throat.

"I can speak English, you don't have to do whatever that was." Then he giggles at my surprised then embarrassed then angry face. " you change your expressions a lot." He says with that beautiful smile of his.

" why didn't you say anything of it before this!" I exclaim. He smiles

" well I didn't know what you spoke English, French, Spanish, but now we both know."

" you speak all of those!" I accidentally shout, making him cry out in laughter. I really need to stop giving him chances to laugh at me. He then composes himself and says

" I am Pocahon, and your name is?"

" Why should I tell you?" I say in a childish tone. Then Pocahun gets close up to my face and in a teasing manner declares

" well I saved you, so now that makes you mine."

*Pocahon*

I was running through the woods, trying to get away from my responsibilities as the future chief of the tribe." Dammit"I gasped for air, i need to stop running away from everything. After I slowed my breathing down I looked around to see where I was. As I scanned the forest, my eyes darted towards a object that I couldn't make out. I slowly walked towards the object making a point not to make any sudden movements or noise, being careful not to scare whatever it is off. As I got closer and closer I hind behind a tree realizing it was a girl no a woman! She looked foreign diffidently not a native. Her blonde hair was loosely pulled up in a bun, her green eyes looking intensely upon a notebook. I couldn't help but indulged in my desire to be closer to her. For her to look so fondly at me instead of that book. I am only feet away from her I realize that it wont be enough to get her attention. So i look around me and I spot a branch next to me, I look at her excited to see what her reaction will be, and I step on the stick causing it to snap in half. She whips her head around towards me causing me to also jump, surprised be her sudden movements. Her eyes scan me, making me shift in my restricting cloth. A sudden deep blush comes over her beautiful face making me hold back a grin. I think I am going to have alot of fun with this woman...


	2. Chapter 2

NONE OF THE CHARAITORS BELONG TO ME. I AM SIMPLY WRITING FANFICTION

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that to me! I scowled at him, but since he did help me and saved me I was going to let him of-

"where do you think you are going" he snickered at me as I started to get up. Wow ok so he wasn't joking I thought, which made me frown at him.

"You're serious about this? For how long? What would you what ME for? Is there a reason for-" He cut me off again with a wave of his hand,

"You ask way too many questions" he joked. My frown seem to not want to leave my face and as if reading my mind he smiled at me and asked " Do you always make such an unappealing face?" God he has a beautiful smile and on queue my heart started beating loudly in my ears causing me to blush at the thought of him being able to hear it. He then, in the most adorable way giggled at my expression. Then pulling in closer to me with a daring look in his eyes purred" I like that look on you waayy better. And to answer your earlier question I think I could find LOTS of reasons on why I would particularly want you." I could feel my face turn a deep red as I tried to look away from those beautiful deep brown eyes and as soon as I looked down to steer away from his gaze. I saw his arm wrap around my waist drawing me closer to his chest to feel his warmth. His other hand gently holds my chin up to look into those eyes once again making my legs feel weak. I couldn't help but think how much I wanted those eyes to never look away from me. Somehow my eyes traveled to his nose, then to his… lips. Secret thoughts come to me causing my face to betray me and show him want I wanted him to do. I saw those damn lips slowly curve up into a amused smirk before they came gently upon mine sending a fire rushing throughout my whole self. Melting in those strong arms that I hope would never let me go. How could one man make feel so like myself, like everything I do could never hurt me as long as he is there. My thoughts were interrupted by the increasingly deeping kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his soft long hair through my fingers. As I accepted him he groaned in pleasure. His hand searched lower on my body caressing me causing a whimper to escaped from me. I pushed away because of the risk of this going any further. His eyes showed the deep disappointment and longing causing me to regret the decision if only a little bit. But Instead of asking why he simply gave me his best smile saying "well that was one reason". Teasingly I asked "Only one?"

*Pocahun*

I heard a scream coming from my tent while I was sitting by the fire outside. Panic came across me as thoughts rushed to me of what was wrong. i ran in the room expecting the worse, but I couldn't have been prepared for this. There she was, looking at me with her hair a mess and holding her hand to her head like it hurt. But as I looked down at her I realized that her dress had been pulled up to her thigh and her dress shelve was pulled off her god what is this girl trying to do.


End file.
